


O Reformatório

by Berseker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker
Summary: Reformatório!AU. Martín e Luciano se encontram, e tentam construir alguma coisa no meio do caos.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	O Reformatório

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Contém abuso. As cenas não são gráficas, mas não tem nada de ambíguo aqui, ok? Vejam as tags. 
> 
> 2\. Essa história é mais ou menos baseada numa rebelião que teve na FEBEM, atual Fundação Casa, que foi tão feia que pensou-se em fechar a coisa de vez. O aconteceu foi a mudança de nome e, em teoria, de mentalidade, tirando um pouco da psicopatia e colocando mais atividades sociopedagógicas. Eu não poria a mão no fogo por isso se fosse vcs.
> 
> 3\. Contém falta intencional de pontuação. Eu estava fazendo experimentos qdo escrevi.

Isso tudo foi um pouco antes da rebelião que mudou as regras do jogo, que transformou o Reformatório no Centro Socioeducativo das Paredes Pintadas de Amarelo Com Logo de Pássaro Sobre um Lindo Arco Azul.

Foi na época em que não tinha logotipo nenhum. Ninguém tinha pensado nisso ainda, tudo que acontecia porta adentro era secreto e escondido, e o reformatório tinha duas funções: enquadrar os delinquentes, e assustar os meninos de bem. _Comporte-se, ou você vai pra lá também_.

Luciano da Silva e Martín Hernandez não eram meninos de bem, e se encontraram lá dentro. Martín tinha um jeito irritante, desafiador de encarar. Luciano tinha um sorriso que não chegava nos olhos e brilhava como uma lâmina.

A primeira briga foi rápida e logo interrompida, para evitar atenção dos funcionários. Eles se conformaram, por enquanto, com um silêncio emburrado e cheio de promessas.

**

Os dois tinham um talento incrível para jogar futebol. Não que qualidade importasse, eram partidas rápidas para gastar de energia, soltar um pouco da tensão, das ameaças não veladas. Era isso ou arriscar uma explosão. Mas os meninos jogavam como se fosse a final da copa do mundo, Luciano sorria mais e seus olhos abrandavam, Martín era agressivo e competente, e os dois soltavam faíscas cada vez que se esbarravam.

Foi ele quem atacou primeiro, num dia em que Luciano lhe deu uma cotovelada que fez sua vista escurecer. Quando deu por si os dois estavam no chão, seus joelhos prendendo os braços de Luciano e seu punho manchado de sangue, e dessa vez não teve como disfarçar. Os guardas seguraram seus ombros e dobraram seus braços para trás, e Martín teve que ir conversar com o diretor.

**

Ele voltou cambaleando algumas horas depois, caiu na cama e não falou com ninguém. Achou que se ficasse parado, se fechasse os olhos, pegaria no sono e a dor passaria.

Martín sempre tinha acreditado, desde criança, que se não visse ninguém, também ninguém poderia vê-lo.

No meio da noite, abriu os olhos e se deparou com a sombra. Antes que o grito escapasse, uma mão muito quente cobriu sua boca, e ele teria atacado por reflexo se seu corpo respondesse.

– Cala a boca, – disse Luciano num sussurro furioso, – Ou vai acordar todo mundo. Eu não aguento mais te ouvir gemendo, seu imbecil, como é que você _esqueceu_?

Martín ouviu com os olhos arregalados, a resposta presa atrás dos dedos dele.

Quando ele ergueu a palma - devagar, como se não tivesse certeza de que Martín não ia gritar, ou como se não quisesse fazer isso ainda – enfiou um comprimido sem cerimônia em sua boca e disse toma, acho que só vai te dar sono, mas pelo menos você para com o barulho e me deixa dormir.

Martín engoliu sem pensar, sem nem perguntar o que era, e depois disse, baixinho, você sabe que foi sua culpa. Luciano se levantou e voltou para a cama sem responder.

**

Martín acordou no dia seguinte com a cabeça pesada e uma sensação de anestesia no corpo inteiro, mas pelo menos a dor tinha diminuído. Ver Luciano sentado na mesa do refeitório deu-lhe uma sensação estranha, um anseio inexplicável. Tocou os próprios lábios como se quisesse achar a lembrança, a pressão fantasma da mão dele.

Luciano disfarçou um sorriso. Martín franziu a testa, um calor subindo pelas faces, baixou o rosto e não tirou mais os olhos da comida.

**

Luciano estava fumando sozinho num canto do pátio, quando Martín foi até lá e sentou do lado dele.

Após alguns segundos, Luciano ofereceu o cigarro.

**

O beijo foi tão natural quanto inexplicável. Martín segurou o queixo de Luciano, os dedos cravados na pele, ergueu seu rosto e mordeu seus lábios. Luciano o empurrou contra a parede, a língua em sua boca e a mão subindo para sua garganta.

Tinha tanto ali que machucava, tanto de raiva e medo, que quando ele apertou sua cintura e Martín se contorceu de dor, Luciano demorou para perceber. Parou só quando Martín conseguiu empurrá-lo, quando viu Martín se dobrar de dor no canto da parede, o rosto coberto de suor gelado.

Martín desmontou no chão, a mão de Luciano em seu braço, em sua testa, e demorou cinco minutos até conseguir falar. Luciano ergueu a camisa do uniforme, um som engasgado quando viu o tamanho da ferida.

Eu que fiz isso, perguntou com uma voz sumida, e Martín fez que não. Foi de uma briga antes, só que abriu de novo os pontos depois daquele jogo, esquece que já vai passar.

Claro que não ia, os dois sabiam disso. Só que na enfermaria iam querer que ele parasse de jogar, que parasse de se mexer, iam costurar a ferida sem limpar e sem anestesia, tinha doido demais da primeira vez pra ele querer isso de novo.

Luciano baixou a camisa dele de novo, o olhar parado. Sentou-se ao seu lado e, com todo cuidado do mundo, enlaçou suas costas e o puxou para seu ombro.

Fazia tantos anos que ninguém tentava nada assim. Tanto, tanto tempo sem chegar perto de ninguém.

Martín deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e recebeu em silêncio o beijo na testa, seus olhos ardendo por trás das pálpebras fechadas.

**

Foi por causa de uma menina, disse ele uns dias depois, tentando esconder o constrangimento. E na verdade tinha ganhado a briga, e por isso é que estava aqui, pelo que tinha feito com o outro cara. Queixo erguido, olhar direto, todo o rosto um aberto desafio.

Luciano assentiu sem dar risada, e sem encorajar também. Eu não sei por que é que não fecha, disse Martín, só um tantinho mais inseguro, já faz bastante tempo.

Luciano parecia triste. Os olhos, a boca, o jeito de curvar os ombros. Fez um carinho em seu braço, e não disse nada.

**

A segunda tentativa foi depois dum jogo, camisa suada grudando na pele, a adrenalina elétrica carregando o ar. Luciano foi para o mesmo canto fumar seu cigarro, Martín o seguiu e segurou seu ombro.

O beijo foi saboreado devagar. Martín segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, Luciano hesitou por um segundo e lembrou de não tocar na ferida, descansou as mãos com cuidado em seus quadris. Ele o puxou mais perto e Martín riu no meio do beijo, uma risada solta, criança como o menino que ele era. Sua testa contra a de Luciano, pensando bobagem, pensando em como o nariz atrapalhava, como os olhos dele pareciam doces assim de perto. Coisa boba de criança.

Fazia muito tempo que ele não ria.

**

A conversa começou por essa época, um zumbido abafado, vontade de fazer alguma coisa, reagir, de bater de volta. Martín ouviu com coração batendo forte, depois perguntou se Luciano sabia.

Disseram que não, que era melhor não contar. Que ninguém sabia onde eram as alianças dele, que para ele era diferente.

Diferente.

Martín ficou pensando. Luciano nunca deixava as coisas irem longe. Os beijos tudo bem, ele gostava disso e Martín sabia.

Mas.

Qualquer outra coisa – se descesse demais as mãos ou se tentasse chegar mais perto – Luciano interrompia. Virava o rosto e se desvencilhava do abraço, ria falso, mordiscava seu lábio e buscava distância.

Martín ficava furioso. Um pouco era raiva de não ter o que queria na hora que queria, um pouco era mágoa genuína de se ver rejeitado. Só que depois que disseram aquilo ele começou a ver os sorrisos, o jeito do corpo dele quando algum guarda chamava, os olhos baixos. Os presentes.

Na próxima vez que ele virou o rosto, que empurrou seus ombros quando Martín beijou seu pescoço, Martín deu um murro na parede bem do lado da cabeça dele. Luciano arregalou os olhos, o sorriso sumindo da boca.

Ele seguiu quando Luciano foi chamado na sala do diretor um tempo depois. Viu da janela ele sentando na ponta da cadeira, uma conversa de meio minuto, Luciano dando a volta na mesa para se ajoelhar na frente da cadeira giratória. A mão do diretor em seu cabelo.

Martín não ficou para ver o resto.

**

Por dois dias aquilo queimou como uma úlcera, e daí ele estourou. Achou Luciano no pátio e beijou sua boca sem cuidado com quem visse, disse que sabia onde e como ele tinha achado o remédio do primeiro dia e os cigarros que fumava escondido e porque ele nunca apanhava como os outros, disse tudo isso entre os beijos e mordidas e disse que Luciano ia dar pra ele também e teria dito mais se Luciano não o empurrasse, um brilho horrorizado nos olhos.

O primeiro soco veio em seu rosto, o segundo no meio do corpo bem perto daquela ferida. Martín bateu de volta querendo ver sangue, ver ossos partindo, teria derrubado Luciano no chão se pudesse, teria chutado até quebrar.

O preço foi dois dias num quarto sem janela, sem água nem comida, encolhendo-se no chão para esquentar o corpo. Quando acabou, o guarda teve que esperar até ele firmar as pernas para conseguir sair.

Luciano parecia bem. Martín não perguntou o que tinha acontecido com ele.

**

No dia seguinte, Luciano disse que tinha outro comprimido, caso ele quisesse, e Martín sentiu o rosto esquentando, porque da primeira vez Luciano dissera que ele gemia dormindo, e devia estar acontecendo de novo agora. Ele respondeu a mesma coisa – que se Luciano podia fazer aquilo com o diretor e os guardas e quem mais quisesse – podia fazer com ele também.

Luciano esfregou o rosto, mais frustrado que nervoso. Tudo bem, disse ele, agora?

Não era o que Martín esperava.

Não era o que ele esperava, de jeito nenhum. Mas depois do almoço Luciano se levantou, encarando-o do jeito mais óbvio possível, e foi para o quarto debaixo das risadas e assobios que Martín ignorou com o rosto ardendo. Ninguém vai interromper, disse, quando ele entrou logo atrás. Depois do que você fez, todo mundo quer mais ver isso mesmo.

Martín não respondeu. Segurou seus ombros, vendo o rosto inchado, a boca cortada e as manchas no canto dos olhos. Tudo que ele mesmo tinha feito.

Luciano abriu a calça e virou de costas, as mãos na parede. Martín segurou sua cintura, o coração batendo na garganta, as mãos tremendo de raiva e desejo e _vontade_ , baixou as calças dele até o meio da perna. Queria ir devagar, com cuidado, não tinha pensado nunca que ia ser assim, mas seu corpo todo doía da noite na solitária e da surra de antes e do desejo endurecendo o membro e foi tão mais rápido do que ele queria, do que devia ter sido. Seus olhos fecharam por reflexo, o calor intenso do corpo de Luciano fechando o seu, prazer e dor e um pouco de sangue, suas mãos buscando as dele contra a parede.

Terminou rápido, também. Ele se afastou com a cabeça rodando, e então sentiu o gosto metálico na boca. Nem tinha percebido a mordida, mas podia ver as marcas dos dentes no ombro moreno, o brilho da saliva.

Luciano ficou parado, o rosto na parede, sêmen e sangue escorrendo pelas coxas. Ele gemeu baixo, ajoelhou-se devagar.

Martín quis dizer alguma coisa. Fazer alguma coisa. Segurou o ombro dele, mas Luciano não reagiu, nem mesmo ergueu os olhos. Dobrou-se no chão como se estivesse desmanchando, como se a coluna se dissolvesse. Martín puxou-o para si, queria abraçar, que ele descansasse em seu peito, que não tivesse acontecido assim, que não tivesse dito isso e que Luciano não tivesse deixado. Que ele não estivesse sangrando.

Mas Luciano empurrou-o com uma mão fraca, desorientada, levantou-se cambaleando, e se arrastou até o vaso sanitário no canto do dormitório.

Martín desviou os olhos até ele parar de vomitar. Tentou ajudá-lo a levantar depois, mas Luciano afastou o braço e Martín não insistiu.

**

Na próxima vez que Luciano foi fumar, Martín foi atrás. Disse que sentia muito, de verdade, desesperadamente. Que era ciumento e possessivo e não tinha parado para pensar, e muito mais enquanto Luciano se fingia de surdo, olhos vermelhos teimosamente fixos em outro lado.

Martín se sentou no chão, desalentado. Por fim Luciano, ainda sem olhar, perguntou se ele queria mais uma, disse que não se importava. Seus olhos estavam cheios de água.

Martín abraçou seus ombros, tirou o cigarro de seus dedos e apagou no chão.

Luciano escondeu o rosto em seu peito. Martín fechou os olhos e beijou seu cabelo, segurando-o com toda força que tinha nos braços.

**

Ele disse que tinha vindo de uma cidade pequena para lá de Araçatuba, onde tinha uma lagoa muito azul e ele podia pescar. Lá era sempre muito quente, calor o ano inteiro. Todo mundo se conhecia, todo mundo se cumprimentava na rua e parava para conversar, não era como aqui. Ele ia voltar um dia, se tivesse a chance de sair. Era longe o bastante para ninguém ir procurar.

Martín não acreditava, mas deixou passar.

Luciano tinha parado de resistir quando os dois se beijavam. Retribuía como sempre, ou pelo menos parecia que sim, mas as vezes dava a impressão de se desligar no meio, de esquecer onde estava e o que estava fazendo.

Martin o abraçava sem palavras. Depois de um tempo, Luciano abraçava de volta, e deitava a cabeça em seu ombro.

Em troca, ele passou a acordá-lo se Martín fizesse barulho demais. Não ofereceu mais remédios, mas várias vezes Martín abriu os olhos para vê-lo ali do lado, acariciando seu cabelo. Numa dessas ele puxou e Luciano se deitou ao seu lado.

Nunca deu problema, nem ele sabia por quê. Presumiu que ou ninguém se importava, ou Luciano tinha resolvido a situação por sua própria conta, e era melhor não perguntar.

Uma noite, Luciano perguntou se o machucado estava melhor. Martín disse que sim, mas fechou os olhos quando ele ergueu sua camiseta, a ponta dos dedos roçando a pele. Agarrou seu pulso quando ele chegou perto demais.

Está quase bom, só mais uns dias e vai fechar, disse, bruscamente para cortar a discussão.

Luciano não insistiu.

**

Quando a hora foi chegando, todo mundo percebeu. Nenhum dos dois sabia se tinha alguma coisa combinada ou se era a pressão de estar ali, do confinamento e da revolta, se ia estourar e quando, se ia sobrar alguma coisa depois. Mas sabiam da ameaça, do risco, sabiam que tinha que acontecer alguma coisa.

Martín queria perguntar se Luciano sabia, dizer que tomasse cuidado porque os outros tinham medo dele, porque ele não era o único que o diretor chamava, mas era o único que ia sorrindo.

Em vez disso perguntou se Luciano pretendia mesmo voltar pra cidadezinha da lagoa. Vou, disse Luciano, com uma vaga nostalgia nos olhos, um dia.

Me leva com você, disse Martín, tão baixo que era quase inaudível. Luciano sorriu, e disse que a primeira coisa que faria seria achar um médico para fazerem um curativo decente.

Depois, quando Martín já estava quase dormindo, disse que poderiam tentar de novo quando estivessem lá. Que ia ser diferente se estivesse em casa.

Martín sorriu com uma ternura imensa. Ia, lógico que ia. Ele quase podia ver. A água ofuscante, raios de luz nas ondas, a grama espessa onde iam se deitar, ou estender uma toalha grande para ficar mais confortável. A pele morena de Luciano, quente de sol e do mormaço. Ele ia rir, deitado no chão, Martín ia morder sua boca e beijar o canto dos lábios. Os dois iam levar o dia inteiro, iam tentar de tudo e os olhos de Luciano não iam perder o calor de repente, ia ter sol e vento e carinho. Esse machucado ia fechar e não ia doer nunca mais, eles iam jogar futebol o tanto que quisessem e brigar e rolar no chão e ele não ia achar traços de sangue na camiseta.

Dois minutos de sonho, nada mais que isso. Bobeira de criança. Mas ele adormeceu com um sorriso, Luciano fazendo carinho em seu cabelo, e dormiu sem sonhar com nada.

**

A revolta estourou no dia seguinte. Saiu em todos os jornais, pela violência, pelas fotos de crianças, pelo tempo que durou. O debate que se seguiu foi longo e cheio de acusações, e acabou com a decisão de mudar tudo, começar do zero, pintar os muros e criar um belo emblema, um arco sob um pássaro de asas abertas. Novas cores, nova vida.

Martín e Luciano não viram nada disso. Quando a poeira baixou, ninguém sabia deles, como não sabiam de tantos outros mais. Quem lembrava não perguntou e, para todos os efeitos, eles nunca tinham existido. Nunca tinham estado ali. Tantas fichas se perderam naquele dia, quem ia lembrar de dois meninos de quem ninguém sentia falta?

Ou - para todos os efeitos - tinham fugido no meio do massacre, por que não? Era inteiramente possível que tivessem achado um jeito de sair da ratoeira, uma porta aberta, um muro fácil de pular. Podiam mesmo – para todos os efeitos – ter chegado, um dia, numa cidade longe o bastante para ninguém perguntar nada. Para ninguém ir conferir. 

Podiam estar lá exatamente agora, de mãos dadas na frente de uma lagoa enorme, o brilho da água queimando os olhos. Numa cidade onde ninguém os acharia, onde havia muito espaço aberto e todos os dias iam ser ensolarados.


End file.
